Dangerous Minds
by StarChild2
Summary: Serena is the ultimate manipulator amongst the rich and on her way to intimate glory. However, her title is soon to be challenged by the equaly cunning Demando. Will the two unite in their superior abilities or destroy each other in this battle of wits?
1. Identities Revealed

Author Note: A special thanks to my editor Felecia for the given inspiration. This story is dedicated to her.  
Dangerous Minds  
Chapter One: Identities Revealed  
The student body president walked out of chemistry lecture period with a beaming smile. Greetings and praises showered the stunning golden beauty as she glided down the outstretched hall of Montgomery Academy. It was a usual morning.  
  
The slender blond acknowledged each greeting and praise with a warm smile that promised friendship. She gracefully slipped her way out of the crowd without a struggle that most had to endure.  
  
"Hey Serena!" yelled a peculiar voice from behind just as the blonde was prepared to leave the overpopulated hall with its riot of noises.  
  
"Yes Anne?" replied the blond known as Serena de'Mara with a sweet tone, eager to help out a fellow student in need.  
  
"So are we all set for the fund-raiser on Friday?" the brunet inquired, more for self-reassurance than for an actual answer.  
  
"Of course" Serena answered brightly, "I have personally seen to its organization. Just make sure the cheerleading squad is there first thing in the morning and we'll be all set."  
  
"Good" the brunet sighed in relief. It would have been very bad on her part as the captain of the squad to screw up such a welcoming opportunity. If this fund-raiser went as planned in complete success, then not only will the school spirit increase significantly, but her own position in the popularity chart will also rise.  
  
"Anything else I can help you with Anne?" Serena asked, the warm smile never wavering on her delicate features.  
  
"No. Nothing at all" replied the brunet in her usual tone that suggested she was not a force to be usually reckoned with. But none of this hostility was ever directed towards Serena. "Thanks so much for your support here Sere. I don't know what we would have done if you didn't convince that jackass Wilson to agree to this."  
  
"Just glad I could help" Serena stated, wisely choosing not to contribute to any further put down of the student body councilor.  
  
"Good. I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Sere, hope you come join me and the girls at our table today."  
  
"I'll sure try" promised Serena happily as the tall brunet retreated back into the mass of bodies. Just another insignificant grain of sand in the box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Roelestra, on behalf of the entire faculty in Reddington High, I would like to say that we will miss you greatly" announced the large bearded man with a tone of disappointment. The principle of the most elite high school in Southern California.  
  
'More like my father's money' predicted the striking young man in front of him. But nonetheless, Demando Roelestra nodded his head in acceptance, the large smirk displaying his infinite self-confidence never leaving his face. A breathtaking face framed by ice white strands. The silver prince.  
  
Demando knew it as a solid fact that all the staff members in this entire school either hated him or feared him. One way or the other, he was not on their favorite's pupil list. Why would he?  
  
At the age of 17, Demando had already nailed all the girls in this school, or at least the ones that he deemed worthy of a nice fuck. Never mind that all the rich little princesses in this God forbidden hell hole had little to no brains, they still displayed the right body curves that could satisfy a hungry man. However, always getting what he wants was getting a little too old for the proclaimed "sex god". Before reaching even full adulthood, Demando Roelestra has already found his life quaint and boring.  
  
"Of course I myself am more than reluctant to pull Demando out of this welcoming community, but however, he has come of an age to be able to decide himself. He will be leaving for Los Angeles in a three days to live with his father. Personally, I think it will be a great opportunity for him to improve his..inappropriate behavior in the more demanding academy he is attending" explained the tall raven haired woman with a stern look. Demando's mother is a retired supermodel and a new fashion designer. Nothing new.  
  
"I completely understand, Ms. Iverson. Although I am tremendously disappointed at Demando's absence, I agree that it will allow him to gain more experience in society and take into account more responsibility. However, he is young, and you know how youth are today." She nodded with a slight grin.  
  
Only one phrase came into Demando's mind: SUCK UP. However, he had to give credit to the old bastard for at least devising some sort of a plan in the end to pine more money out of his parents, even on his last day. After all, his parents were one of the major contributors to this institution.  
  
"Well, it has been a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Caller" Neherina Iverson concluded with superiority. "However, I do have a prior engagement to attend to. Thank you for all you have done to make Demando's attendance here for the past year two years welcoming."  
  
"It was my pleasure" the old man replied in return. "I hope that you will find your last day here most pleasant, Mr. Roelestra."  
  
"I will" the young Adonis promised with his characteristic grin before leaving the office without a second glance back. A mischievous glint was present in his deep violet orbs.  
  
He will indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello mother, father" greeted Serena with a large polite smile. "I trust that your trip to Spain was pleasant?"  
  
"Of course dear" answered her mother with a shrill laugh. "It is always pleasant when Seiya is around." The strong built man responded to the complement by giving his newly acquired wife a big kiss.  
  
"Your mother and I always manage to find our own fun no matter where" he added with a wink of his dull brown orbs in Shanica direction. He would have been a somewhat good looker if not for his bushy mustache. But nonetheless, the heavy overgrowth did add a level of sophistication to his hard features.  
  
"So what have you been up to dear?" asked the tall curvy woman enveloped in Seiya Roelestra's large frame. Irene Kepler Roelestra had large hopes for her daughter's future.  
  
"Nothing much mother" answered Serena with an appropriately timed sigh. "Just the usual schoolwork and student governing."  
  
"Then this might add a little more excitement dear. Seiya, honey, have you told her the good news yet?" Loud alarm bells immediately went off in the complicated brain of Serena de'Mara. Is she PREGNANT?!  
  
"Oh yes, Serena, as you know that I have a son in Southern California. He's about your age...maybe older. He has been living with my ex-wife for the past two years upon our separation. I think that it is high time for him to experience the glorious opportunities of a large city again. He will be arriving here permanently in three days."  
  
Although Serena was relieved that a baby was not on the way, she was rather surprised and somewhat annoyed at this new revelation. He had a son?  
  
"I'm sure we'll get along famously, father" Serena assured with a pleasant tone. "Will he be attending Montgomery Academy as well?"  
  
"Yes" answered the large man with dark brown curls. "I'm sure you'll have an excellent influence on him. He has been rather astray lately, of course who can blame the boy? He was cooped up in that small town for most part of his teenage years." Serena nodded her head in sympathy right on cue.  
  
"Although I am more than eager to meet him, I'm afraid I have some bad news" Serena stated at last with a deep regretting frown. "As I have previously told you mother, the French club has always arranged an annual trip for the president to attend an international meeting in France. This provides the French clubs from around the world the proper schedule and current news changes of the program. As the president of the French club, I am obliged to attend this meeting. And also, I have been elected into the junior board of trusties this year. I hope that you are not overly as disappointed as me to have to leave right before I get to meet my new stepbrother."  
  
"Oh, no worries, dear, you just go right ahead" her mother replied with a smile, "Is that right Seiya?"  
  
"Of course. I'm sure Demando would have loved to meet you, but waiting a couple more weeks is not going to kill him. How long is this meeting again..?"  
  
"Three weeks." Serena stated.  
  
"But who is going to fill your position as the student body president dear? And won't this affect your school work?" asked her mother in a worried tone.  
  
"All arrangement have been made mother" Serena assured calmly. "The vice president, Molly Hagan, is going to temporarily fill my position. And as for my schoolwork, I'm sure I can catch up."  
  
"Alright then dear.be careful" warned her mother. Seiya gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Of the unfamiliar environment in France" she explained with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Serena is a very smart girl. She knows how to take care of herself" assured Seiya. "Besides, don't these programs offer an escort or something of the like?"  
  
"Of course" Serena replied. "Don't worry mother, I'll be careful. Now, I need to go and look at our student council agenda for tomorrow. Is there anything I can help with before I go?"  
  
"No dear, you just go right ahead" her mother dismissed her with a last warning glance from her emerald green orbs, perfectly matching her newly colored roan brown hair.  
  
Upon leaving the majestic dining room of the Roelestra mansion, Serena knew exactly what her mother was indicating.  
  
'Make sure that Hagan girl doesn't move in on your territory.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you call?" pleaded the petite blond with a hopeful look. For the first time in her life, Natalie Debrenski found herself pleading.  
  
"Yes" replied her handsome bed partner with increasing annoyance. Anything to get her out of here. Natalie was satisfied by the answer, holding strong personal belief that she was The One that had finally tamed the wild beast within the cunning god. The angel that has finally shined life upon his tortured soul and given him the emotion of love.  
  
"Then I'll talk to you later" she murmured seductively before abruptly climbing out of his car. A blazing red Ferrari.  
  
Upon her departure, Demando sighed in relief. At last she was gone. Reflecting back upon the past 20 minutes, Natalie Debrenski was a big disappointment. Demando realized that as seldom he made mistakes, this was definitely one of them. Placing Natalie Debrenski as his last conquest here was a huge mistake. Although she was a rather experienced bed partner, her none stop talking was a major turn off. Very soon, she, as an entire person, became a turn off.  
  
Upon first meeting Natalie, Demando had found her rather intriguing. She had the perfect body and a rather sophisticated personality. She was considered one of the top students in this school and definitely among the inner circle worthy of a fuck. Obtaining her in the short 5 weeks upon her arrival here had been easy. But in the end, Demando knew that the effort was not worth the cause. And once again, he found himself bored endless with his life.  
  
Slowly, Demando began to climb out of his sports car. The heat of the blazing sun immediately assaulted his senses, rapidly melting the surrounding polar environment. A lazy grin once again stretched across his lovely features as he began to stroll towards the large entrance of the building. Time to say his final good-byes to his fellow peers, or rather followers and conquests.  
  
Time to make his final impression upon Reddington High.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want to know every single little detail on the events of the next three weeks." Serena stated sternly over her cell. "From newly formed couples to family bankruptcies."  
  
"I got it" replied the deep male voice on the other end. Obedience was always a quality Serena liked her "acquaintances" to have.  
  
"Good. I want a full report when I come back" Serena commanded with her natural air of superiority. "And make sure to keep an eye on Hagan. I don't want her to take her temporary power too seriously."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Good. I'll talk to you in three days" concluded Serena.  
  
"I will be prepared to report" replied her acquaintance, ready to hear the click of a dead tone from his boss' phone. After all, he wasn't being paid big bucks for nothing.  
  
"Don't screw up" was the final warning of Serena's stern tone before the expected click of a dead line greeted his ears.  
  
Serena smiled as sudden realization dawned on her. A first genuine smile that was not for the sole purpose of display. A malicious smile that showed her true colors.  
  
'I'm finally away from those morons' she rejoiced from within. But on the outside, she was still the graceful and collective character she was known for. After all, eyes were everywhere. Especially on this small private jet with stewards reporting back straight to her "father."  
  
'Poor man' she pondered with a certain alienating thought of sympathy. "Whipped" was a word that could clearly sum up his relationship with her mother. After all, her mother was always the predator. Serena had learned more from her than her good for nothing father could ever know. The only thing he was useful for was his money and family name, both of which were rapidly declining due to his stupidity. It was only through her mother's well-known beauty in society that the name had been able to at last stabilize. However, the money was a different story.  
  
The event of Kenji de'Mara's death was a relief to both mother and daughter as it allowed the beautiful widowed wife to once again acquire a suitor and cease full control of the family property. However, through all of Kenji de'Mara money and possessions, Irene Kepler de'Mara would still have to announce bankruptcy in a couple of years. The answer to her prayers came in the form of Seiya Roelestra, corporate tycoon extrodinare.  
  
Irene wasted no time in acquainting herself closer to Seiya and his money, and within a few months they were happily engaged. Give another two months, the beautiful woman former known as Irene de'Mara was happily renamed Irene Roelestra. Thus is the beautiful romantic tale of her mother and her new stepfather.  
  
Serena grimaced in account at the previous night's event. She had a new stepbrother coming. No doubt the boy would be like any other rich moron that could easily be manipulated, but it just annoyed the light beauty to no end at having to put on this charade longer now. But nonetheless, nothing came easy. This was a lesson that Serena had learned the hard way during her early childhood.  
  
"Would you care for a drink Ms. de'Mara?" asked the stewardess politely. Serena returned her gesture with the welcoming smile she was so used to showing.  
  
"Yes, I would like a martini please" she commanded sweetly, not a trace of her inner irritation showing within her tone.  
  
As soon as the stewardess departed, Serena's smile dropped, replaced by a scowl of irritation. Servants were always a nuisance during times of reflection. As the stewardess quietly returned with her drink, Serena once again pondered her newly formed problem with the cool beverage in hand.  
  
She had no doubt that her mother would warm herself to Seiya's son. She trusted in her mother's abilities of manipulation and viewed her a very profitable ally. However, she had no doubt that Irene would betray her without a second thought if the time became necessary. This was the way of society. There was no love, only alliance. There was no admiration, only fear. She knew that her mother was intellectually superior to the other women of her circle, but not quite cunning enough to rise to the top. Serena knew that given a couple more years, she would rise above Irene's status in society.  
  
Once again, she smiled with malice. Although her mother was somewhat cunning, she was still completely oblivious as to her own daughter's true nature. To Irene, Serena was the ideal daughter that could be used as the perfect tool to acquire a powerful son in law. She thought that Serena would fall to her every whim. However, what the middle aged woman didn't know is that she was not the only one running the show. Serena had mastered the talent of manipulation well enough to know when her mother was trying to manipulate her and mold her into a self-image. Although Irene was a well- respected figure in the upper class, Serena desired more than this position.  
  
She desired a position of power, not playing bride to money.  
  
Upon looking down her window at the small lights of the city of Los Angeles, her golden silky locks fell onto her creamy shoulder. She would be arriving in New York to meet the other club members soon and board the plane to France. Time to put on another charade. Serena knew that her life was tiring, but in the end, it will all be worth it.  
  
She was determined to acquire the power she ultimately craved and deserved. No one will stand in her way.  
  
After all, Serena de'Mara always got what she wanted. Always.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demando Roelestra stared at his new stepmother in hunger. No wonder her father had chosen to marry this gold digger. She was certainly a sight to behold. He wouldn't mind taking her on a test drive himself. In fact, he very much desired so.  
  
"Demando" called his father, a hint of warning in his deep tone. Seiya knew exactly what his only heir was thinking. The boy has not changed much in the past two years.  
  
"Yes father?" replied Demando with an innocent smirk. "I was just admiring the beauty of your new wife." Irene smiled in response, managing to show a small blush towards the smooth compliment.  
  
"Also your new mother" Seiya countered a warning in return.  
  
"Yes...also my new mother." Demando murmured, deep in thought. Seiya gave the boy a stare that always invoked fear within his business associates. But it stirred up no fear or doubt within Demando, but only a smirk of amusement.  
  
"You should go acquaint yourself with your new room" the older man suggested, or rather commanded, sternly.  
  
"Where is this stepsister that I have heard so much about?" Demando suddenly inquired with interest. Maybe she'll make a good fuck. He hoped that she had acquired her mother's beauty.  
  
"Serena is currently on her way to France" informed Irene with a proud tone.  
  
"France?" Demando asked with interest.  
  
"Yes dear, it is her responsibility as the president of the French club." Irene answered, looking for any sort of reaction on her new stepson. Only further interest greeted her observation.  
  
"President?"  
  
"Yes Demando, your stepsister is also the student body president at Montgomery Academy, the school you're going to enroll in" his father commented, with a trace of annoyance at his constant inquiry. "You would certainly have a powerful ally in school and not to mention a positive influence."  
  
"Really?" Demando further questioned with a tone of amusement.  
  
"Yes, now go to your room to rest" commanded his father. "You had a long trip here from California and you will begin school first thing tomorrow."  
  
Demando nodded his head and began to retread, not because he wanted to obey, but because he found some logic in his father's words. Upon leaving the magnificent dinning room, he threw one last glance over his shoulder at his new "mother."  
  
'Inticing indeed' he thought as he gave her a seductive wink. He really hoped it ran in the family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"On behalf of Montgomery Academy, I welcome you to our institution" greeted the old man with warmth. The headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in Los Angeles. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
Demando nodded in acceptance. Of course he's dad's money will fit right in with the rest.  
  
"Any questions before I sent you out to your first period?" the old man inquired with a rough hand stroking his gray bushy beard. The striking youth nodded his head in response.  
  
"Alright then, have a nice first day here Mr. Roelestra" dismissed the old man. "If you have any concerns please don't hesitate to come to me."  
  
"I'm sure I won't" Demando spoke upon his departure. He would very likely enjoy his time here.  
  
As the lone figure confidently ventured down the long brilliant halls of the academy, many females appealed to his sight.  
  
Demando smiled seductively.  
  
A new school with many new conquests. He liked the idea.  
  
Upon entering his first class, all eyes averted to him. But he paid no heed to these stares and what they meant. He was too busy demising a new plan. He had a reputation to set within these premises.  
  
A reputation that would have his "perfect" new stepsister in complete frenzy. 


	2. First Impressions

Dangerous Minds  
  
Chapter Two: First Impression  
  
The golden beauty inhaled the airport air with all her might upon climbing down the large commercial plane. The brilliant flash of distant city lights greeted her sight in familiarity.  
  
'Finally, a breath of American air' Serena rejoiced from within. Although Paris was glorious, it gets tiring after a while. Three weeks, to be exact.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful melody began to play within her purse. The signal of a ringing cell phone.  
  
'Great. I bet I know who this is' sighed Serena with the roll of her beautiful deep blue orbs. Thank God for the darkness to hide her quite uncharacteristic features. To the world, Serena de'Mara was never annoyed or angry. Nothing short of perfect. With a deep interior frown, Serena reluctantly fished out her small colored cell from within her Gucci purse.  
  
"Hello mother" she greeted cheerfully. Don't want to get the woman suspicious.  
  
"Hello dear" came the equally enthusiastic reply of Irene. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Pleasant" Serena answered in memory of the first class service, "how is everyone at home doing?"  
  
"Great! The maids have been rather busy arranging Demando's room to his liking. He's a very sweet boy. You would really like him dear."  
  
"I'm sure I will" Shanica replied with joy. "And how is father?"  
  
"Seiya is doing tremendously. He has finally closed that deal with Cypress Corp. that would surely double his annual income."  
  
'All the more for you to claw into mother' Serena thought in amusement. It was times like these that she almost pitied Seiya Roelestra. Almost.  
  
"That's wonderful news mother!" Serena rejoiced in happiness with Irene.  
  
"Yes, it certainly is. As soon as you get home dear, we're all going out to dinner at Bel Arouge. We want to properly celebrate your return and Seiya's deal. This is certainly a great evening for our family!"  
  
"Yes. And I could finally meet Demando too!" Shanica added. Personally, she was rather eager to meet this new stepbrother that her mother was so impressed with.  
  
"Yes, we would be like one big happy family!" Irene proclaimed with joy.  
  
'Yes.." Serena echoed within her mind. 'Like one fucking big happy family."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Done, with five minutes to spare.  
  
Demando smiled with satisfaction as he exited the storage room, leaving behind a blissful virgin. Well..not virgin anymore.  
  
"What's the count now?" asked Andrew with a grin as he quickly caught up with Demando upon his return.  
  
Andrew Baldwin was his truest newly acquired "friend" in Montgomery Academy. Well.as true as they get. Demando knew that when the time became necessary, he would feed Baldwin to the wolves just like the rest. But in the mean time, he might as well enjoy his company. After all, it was very hard to find a drug dealer in a prestigious school like Montgomery.  
  
"Who's really keeping count?" Demando replied with boredom as he eyed one of the most famous beauties in the academy. Rachel Cornwalis, the dark seductress with a fierce temper.  
  
Demando licked his lips as she walked by him without a glance in his direction. She was certainly a mysterious muse with her seductive curves and sophisticated manner. However, it was not her high position in the inner circle of Montgomery Academy or her unobtainable manner that truly enticed Demando. It was her place as Serena de'Mara closest and most trusted friend that put her on top of Demando's list of conquests. Second in charge of de'Mara's inner circle, certainly impressive. Girls in this school fought for a position within her circle, although with no avail. All the positions of the prestigious club were preserved. Which brought him to the point of Serena de'Mara.  
  
Since the beginning of his attendance, Demando has heard unlimited praises of Serena de'Mara, his new "perfect" stepsister. In fact, that's how the entire population at the academy first related to him. She was quite the beloved role model among the student body and the faculty of Montgomery Academy, with all her straight A's in honor classes and leadership positions. She was adored tremendously by most and proclaimed as the most promising student by the staff. Demando had no doubt that Serena de'Mara had guys lining up to date her and girls begging to be her friend. However, upon deeper research, Demando had come to know that Serena was a virgin. She was way too much of a goody-two-shoe not to be.  
  
"She's taken Roelestra," warned Andrew with a grin "by Malachite Norton."  
  
Demando nodded in amusement. Upon his arrival, he has been able to determine the major social players in this school. Malachite Norton, heir of the Norton Enterprise, was definitely within the circle of power. It may have something to do with his close relationship to Darien Shields, the big man on campus that every girl craved for. The only male that had pined a date from Serena de'Mara. Demando had no doubt that Darien Shields would become a major competitor in the future. This is, after all, his territory..or was.  
  
"Not disappointed are we?" Andrew teased with a grin.  
  
"Not at all" Demando replied with his usual arrogant tone. "Give me a week to nail her."  
  
"Does the fact that she is Serena de'Mara's right hand man have anything to do with you wanting her so bad?" inquired the blond with interest. He knew the deep interest that Serena de'Mara had set within Demando.  
  
"I need a challenge" was his only cocky reply.  
  
"You're not tired of the other women in this school already?" Andrew inquired with surprise. "It's only been three weeks Roelestra!"  
  
"The women here are way too easy. It's time I went for the inner circle."  
  
"Roelestra, unless you want to start a fight, you can't just show up here three weeks in advance and screw someone in de'Mara inner circle!" he warned. "Frankly, I'm quite surprised that you were even able to get up to the senior cheerleaders in such a short time."  
  
"Do you have such little faith in me?" Demando mused with a fake tone of hurt.  
  
"Seriously, quit while your ahead Roelestra. No newbie fucks de'Mara's inner circle without climbing up the social ladder first. Even most guys up the social ladder don't. The best they get is cheerleaders, and you've already experienced that pleasure. And frankly, that's why you are halfway up on that ladder in only three weeks. It takes the rest of us nearly half the year to get there."  
  
"Do I sense jealousy?" Demando inquired with amusement at the cock of a silver eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Andrew hollered incredulously. "The whole fucking male population is jealous! Even Darien Shields! You make the rest of us look like shit heads with screwing like 15 women a week and not to mention all the blow jobs you receive in between with the wave of a hand. Roelestra, you're gonna have some major fights with Shields with the way you're moving into his territory!"  
  
As always, Demando nodded his head in amusement while in silent contemplation. He knew that Darien Shields' position demanded for power control through battles. After all, he had the same position in Reddington High, only he took it less serious. But nonetheless, Demando had no doubt that Shields was the typical rich moron through his observations during the past three weeks. Tossing Shields down would be no problem. Demando did not see him as a threat.  
  
"You really want to get your ass kicked" mused Andrew with a grin. But before Demando could reply, the door of the deputy headmaster's office opened with an abrupt bang.  
  
"Baldwin! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled the red faced bald man with fury. The usual bustling activities within the great hall of Montgomery Academy immediately ceased as spectators strained to observed the event unfolding.  
  
"Oh shit!" murmured Andrew only loud enough for Demando's ears before heading towards the cherry wood door awaiting his doom. Probably another drug bust.  
  
Demando smiled in amusement. He would not expect to see Andrew Baldwin for the rest of the week. Unlike his father, Andrew's old pop was not a big contributor to this institution. How the rich loved money is more than clear to Demando.  
  
Without a second thought to the outcome of Andrew Baldwin, the Roelestra heir strolled down the bustling hallway that had resumed its daily activities. Time to head to lunch.  
  
The young god winked seductively at a few of his potential targets for next week, resulting in deep blushes of both pleasure and discomfort from the young virgins.  
  
Suddenly, a riot of shrikes and cheers broke out in the school cafeteria as masses were rushing in to the double wood doors to seek a better audience of a predicted on coming fight. Demando did not miss out on the opportunity to view, from what sounds like, a big clique clash with promising cat fight involvement. With his intimidating posture of superiority, he confidently strolled pass the jumble of bodies at the entrance without so much as a shove. An impressive accomplishment only reserved for higher ups.  
  
Upon his entrance to the spacious dining hall, the sight of three distinct groups in the middle immediately greeted him. Demando smiled with both sheer pleasure. This may prove to be entertaining indeed. The three leaders of the cliques were none other than Anne Rose, Beryl Johnson, and Emerald Pierce. The three biggest bitches of Montgomery Academy. Unfortunately, Demando only had the liberty to fuck two of them. Emerald Pierce was still on his to do list.  
  
"You fucking slut!" Beryl shrieked with indignity, thus proclaiming one of the biggest understatements of the year. The president of the fashion club glared at the head cheerleader with immense hatred.  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't moved in on my territory, this wouldn't have happened!" replied Anne with an equal high pitch. As to what they were fighting about Demando couldn't care less, but the oncoming battle is what held most of the male population in place.  
  
Demando looked around the large hall. He found de'Mara's inner circle sitting in the long table far to the left that was usually preserved for them only. He saw Shield's table of followers right next to de'Mara's. All the superior bodies watched on with immense interest and pleasure at the event unfolding.  
  
"I don't give a fuck at why you two are fighting, but please don't drag me into this petty quarrel" requested the sophisticated yet sluty first chairperson of the spirit council. Emerald Piece was not a happy camper at the moment. The other two women glared at the green haired figure.  
  
"Don't act all innocent Pierce, you know very well that you fucked him too!" proclaimed Anne.  
  
"So I did.." she replied with a smirk, mesmerizing the moment of release.  
  
"BITHC!" shrieked Beryl once again, bringing her hand to an abrupt and soundful contact with Emerald's cheek. It took a moment for the woman to register the large red imprint on her face, which then resulted in a seething glare at her attacker and a hand ready to strike. However, before any further actions could be taken, a booming command stopped all movement.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled the assistant deputy with seething fury. Sparks of anger could be clearly seen in the old woman's eyes. Silence greeted her question, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the figures standing in the center of the room were putting on the event.  
  
"Rose, Pierce, Johnson, in my office NOW!" she commanded with her strong voice, demanding even the obedience of preppies. The three head women immediately strolled towards the old lady with unfinished revenge in their eyes. A clash later on is quite predictable.  
  
As the women high up in the social chain exited the hall, activity resumed back to normal as the followed of the three went to their separate tables in the left side of the room. Thus concluding the prep side of the dining hall with five expensive tables and five counted cliques. Demando glanced at the right side of the room concluding of the lower classes of the school. Most he recognized, but very few he had actually talked to personally, not counting any of the women he fucked. It is upon his first week enrollment in this academy did her realize how boring his previous little school was. He has greatly profited here and regained his enthusiasm of life.  
  
Demando calmly strolled to one of the smaller empty tables in the middle and sat with his all-supreme air of superiority. A certain amount of sexiness vibrated from him as quite a few women from the left side of the room eyed him with lust. However, his violet orbs were calmly set upon Darien Shields. The head male of this academy whose title would be soon put to the ultimate test.  
  
Demando grinned once again with malice. He always came out victorious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Home sweet home. The blazing red Ferrari smoothly pulled onto the spacious stone driveway of the Roelestra Mansion. With an air of royalty and grace, the young silver haired god stepped out of the vehicle and gazed upon the large living quarter he called home. The sun blazed from overhead, highlighting the beautiful garden enhancing the already majestic mansion. Like an exiled castle surrounded by a sea of green. However, the lone building upon this exclusive property offered anything but privacy.  
  
Upon his entrance into the breathtaking interior, Demando was immediately greeted by a maid. Giving the middle aged woman one of his dazzling smiles Demando proceeded into the living room, seeking for another flirtatious round with his beautiful new mother.  
  
"Oh Demando, you're home early" she greeted him with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Just wanted to spend some time with my favorite lady" he answered seductively.  
  
"You're quite the charmer Demando, but my heart is already with Seiya" she replied in her usual sweet and flirtation tone. "Come and meet Serena."  
  
Upon hearing the name of the Golden Girl, all pretenses had seized within the usually charming prince.  
  
"Serena?" Demando asked with rare surprise. "She is back?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter had just arrived from the airport and she is rather eager to meet you" answered Irene with a smile. "Didn't Seiya tell you this?"  
  
"Must have slipped his mind" replied Demando with malice. He knew exactly why his own father had chose to deceive him of this matter: to prevent him from coming up with a last minute plan to get his new stepsister into bed.  
  
"Well, you must come and meet her" proclaimed Irene before beginning to lead Demando into the second living room by the balcony.  
  
As the majestic double oak doors of the second living room rapidly came into view, Demando's mind wondered back to the beautiful face he had gazed upon in the Montgomery Academy hall. Student of the year: Serena de'Mara. Lust had filled the usually unimpressed Roelestra heir just upon gazing at her face in a frame. Now that he was meeting her in person, Demando sure as hell needed to use his every charm to get her on her back. Or quickly drive into town and find a suitable fuck to get it out of his system.  
  
As Irene pushed open the last boundary separating him and the Golden Girl, Demando prepared himself to greet the beautiful face from the picture.  
  
And he was not disappointed.  
  
A magnificent figure had greeted his sight, making his imagination run wild. Medium height, long smooth legs, a slim waist, full breasts, and a head of lustrous golden strands was a few of Serena de'Mara's features he had admired upon first sight.  
  
"You must be Demando" stated Serena as she stood up from the couch and extended her hand formally. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.." replied Demando with his silky voice as he took her extended hand and brought it to his lips. He liked this indeed.  
  
"My mother has told me a lot about you" she commented as she politely withdrew her hand from his tight yet gentle grasp.  
  
"Nothing bad I hope" he replied with his usual dazzling grin.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Demando" Irene interjected "none of it was bad. Now, I'll leave you kids get acquainted with each other." With this statement the tall brunet left the couple in privacy.  
  
"It seems that my mother rather adores you" Serena stated with a polite smile as she gazed upon Demando's admiring male features. She knew that most of the female population would be lining up for him to fuck.  
  
"We are just good friends" he replied with his normal Cheshire Cat grin in place. "But I really wouldn't mind your admiration."  
  
"You don't look like from a small town" she stated as she continued to gaze at him with clear blue orbs.  
  
"I prefer the city."  
  
"You are certainly different from the way I imagined" she commented with a smile.  
  
"I hope I didn't disappoint you" Demando smirked as he leaned onto the stone column supporting the structure of the mansion roof.  
  
"Oh, no" she assured him with her own seductive grin. "In fact, you rather surprised me."  
  
"Do you like surprises?"  
  
"Only when they're good."  
  
"Is this good?"  
  
After a minute of contemplation, she met the deep penetrating violet orbs of Demando Roelestra.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered with a smile before leaving Demando with his own thoughts in the spacious living room.  
  
The silver prince smiled with amusement. Upon first meeting, he had determined two things. One: she was definitely not a virgin. Two: she was different from all of the women he had met previously. There was just something mysterious about her. She acted innocent, yet with an incredible amount of confidence. And Demando knew that confidence does not come without sin.  
  
Suddenly, all traces of heavy boredom escaped Demando as he gazed out the large window at the blooming flowers on the green garden carpet. No matter how high and mighty Serena de'Mara acted, one fact remained. She was a woman. And women were only useful for one thing: a nice fuck.  
  
In Serena de'Mara Demando saw a true challenge that could temporarily chase away his boredom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A brilliant flash of lights assaulted Serena's senses upon entering the magnificent hall from the dark cold night. A well-mannered waiter immediately came to greet the big happy family dressed in expensive designer clothes that proclaimed their high status in the business world.  
  
"Welcome to Bel Arouge, Monsieur and Madame Roelestra, right this way to your table."  
  
As Serena followed behind what seemed to be her love struck mother and stepfather, she felt a burning gaze in the back of her head. She did not need to turn around to know that it was none other than her ever-observant stepbrother.  
  
In actual fact, Serena was quite amused by the change of events. Instead of the usual moronic and arrogant heir of a multination corporation she was expecting, Demando had arrived. Despite his looks, Serena was quite impressed, and she was very rarely impressed by anything. However, there was some hidden knowledge within his eyes that irritated Serena to no end. As if he knew some deep hidden secret of hers and was devising an ingenious plan to blackmail her. After all, Serena knew that he was cunning enough to pull it off with perfection. He possessed an air of confidence that could clearly match her own.  
  
For the first time in her life, Serena de'Mara felt intimidated. She had found a guy that actually had a brain that could possibly rival hers.  
  
"Here you go Serena" offered Demando in a seductive yet polite tone as he pulled her chair out.  
  
"Thank you" she replied before taking a seat in the offered chair and picking up one of the expensive bound menus. She did not want to match wits with the Roelestra heir at the moment.  
  
"So have you kids hit it off quite well?" inquired Seiya with a smile, while eyeing Demando for any given sign that might tell him what he wanted.  
  
"Yes, Serena is quite the role model in school" replied Demando while observing the golden beauty carefully. "She is very refreshing to talk to."  
  
"How about you Serena?" continued Seiya. "Any flaws you depicted from Demando yet?"  
  
"No, he is quite the charmer" she replied in a sweet tone, somewhat identical to her mother's yet holding a hidden message within. "I think that we would get along quite well."  
  
"Glad to her that dear" her mother proclaimed. "I had a feeling that you two would be great friends. Now Seiya, we are all excited to hear about the deal you just closed with Cypress Corp."  
  
With a final glance at his malicious son and heir, the large tycoon began to recall his victorious ventures. Serena smiled on while trying to pay no heed to the penetrating gaze of her new stepbrother.  
  
Suddenly, a large hand landed on her exposed leg and began to smoothly make its way up to her thigh. Knowing the guilty party, she eyed Demando with a dangerous warning. However, the silver haired god replied with a seductive grin that stirred an uneasy emotion within Serena.  
  
But Serena does not like any emotion except for hatred. The rest were all weaknesses.  
  
Calmly, she grabbed hold of Demando's large hand with her own delicate ones and began to pull it off of her. Although she had no problem with fooling around with anonymous guys, she wanted nothing to jeopardize the perfect reputation she had worked so hard to achieve. Serena believed in fun sex, but she believed in perfection even more. Sacrifices need to be made in order to get what she wanted.  
  
"Would you excuse me mother, father, I need to quickly refresh myself" she spoke politely after successfully pulling the large hand off her leg without a visible struggle.  
  
"Of course dear" her mother replied before resuming to devote her full attention to Seiya's victory story.  
  
As Serena began to make her way towards the washroom, a single thought ran through her head. She needed a way to control Demando Roelestra.  
  
Although Serena had no doubt he desired her, she thought that he would have more sense than to be so bold right in front of their parents. If it were any other guy, Serena would have thought them quite foolish. But Demando Roelestra was anything but foolish. And this is why she needed him under control. She did not want to play with a fire that may burn her.  
  
Upon entering the elegant washroom and checking to see that she was the only inhabitant, Serena immediately took out her cell and began to dial the all so familiar number.  
  
"Trista, I need you to find everything you can on Demando Roelestra" she commanded one of her most trusted childhood friends.  
  
"You mean the new school playboy?" she inquired with amusement. "What's the matter? Dear brother getting on your nerves the first day back?"  
  
"Just do it" she replied sternly. "I want every little dirt you can dig up on him."  
  
"Alright." Trista Sinclair agreed with a sigh. "Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"Just something about him stuck me as odd."  
  
"You mean how he nails fifteen women a week?"  
  
"Really?" Serena inquired with amusement. She knew he must have an active sex life, but not this active.  
  
"I think you've got every right to be worried. He is climbing the social ladder very fast. Rei is certainly worried."  
  
"Really? Is he among Shield's group of friends yet?"  
  
"No, but he is right below them now, which means, given another three weeks, he would be Shields' biggest competitor."  
  
"This may prove to be rather interesting" Serena commented with a malicious grin. Shields is a competitor that does not take well to losing.  
  
"Rena?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to find everything you can on him. I want a biography that contains every single one of his dirty little secrets."  
  
"It doesn't seem to me he hides any since it is publicly known he had fucked half the female population in our school."  
  
"Oh, every one has secrets." assured Serena with a smirk. "It's just up to how far you dig to find out."  
  
Although their reputation sat in completely different lights, Serena knew that he might very well become her popularity competitor. He held the certain leadership quality that my cause a split in her loyalty.  
  
And despite any given friendship, Serena ruled solo. 


	3. The Other Players

Author Note: Even through sickness and distraught, Felecia managed to read this chapter with her usual concentration. Truly a determined editor deserving recognition. My hero.  
  
Dangerous Minds  
  
Chapter Three: The Other Players  
  
To say that life was fair would be a complete delusional lie. Even sheltered amongst power and riches, Darien knew that equality did not exist in society. While he was at home in his luxuriant hot tub drinking champagne, someone one else out there was starving to death with barely enough heat to sustain their body temperature. There were millions dying of poverty each day, yet this aspect in no way dwelled on him.  
  
Why should it? Is it his fault that the world is such a heinous place? Is it his fault that the laws of nature gave so little mercy to the weak? No. What would offering all your wealth and effort to the poor really accomplish?  
  
For example, take his dear sister. Ten years his senior, but for what? So that she could feel all sad and depressed for these pathetic weaklings and dedicate her life to their service? Just the thought of this notion made Darien want to howl out in laughter or cringe in disgust. Maybe both. Now she was dead. Infected by some disease in Africa and died with the rest of the dirty peasants.  
  
Good. Darien was more than gratified upon her departure from the world. No more distant half sister to split his inheritance. How fitful that the little bitch had died the Christian death she had always wanted. Darien knew that his father was also glad to hear the news. Nora Shields was a complete failure conceived on a momentary lapse of judgment. No more than that.  
  
This news had just made his day.  
  
"Hey Darien" greeted Malachite Norton, his supposed "best friend." The best friend that he found rather irritating most of the time. If not for his inheritance, little Norton would not even be half way up the social ladder. How he had snatched someone like Rachel Cornwalis was beyond Darien's understanding. But he didn't care either. Darien Shields had bigger fish to fry.  
  
"Hey" Darien replied in his usual cold manor. No need to show irritation.  
  
"Did you hear? Serena is back today" the pale blond informed with a casual display of excitement. But not too much excitement as to overshadow the presence of Rachel. Malachite had worked too hard to get her to let it be ruined by some momentary lapse of impulse.  
  
"Really.?" drawled Darien with amusement. Speaking of the bigger fish.  
  
"What honey?" inquired a sudden sweet melodramatic voice. The owner of the voice was a tall lemon blond that immediately ran over to the two most powerful male figures of the entire academy. Immediately, the girl attached herself to the left arm of Darien, as if proclaiming to the whole world that she was with him, despite the amount of time given.  
  
Darien looked at his supposed flavor of the week. The thing with the weekly flavors is that they loose their excitement real fast. Sherry James was no exception.  
  
"Serena is coming back today" informed Malachite once again for her benefit. The blond cheerleaders' face immediately lit up with happiness.  
  
"Really? That's so AWESOME!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs. The bustling activities by the wide lockers did not stop on account of her high pitched squeal. It was pretty usual for a cheerleader to scream at one thing or anther, be it a mouse or a brand new pair of designer shoes.  
  
"Calm down Sherry" warned Malachite as he gently removed his hands from his ears. "Not so loud."  
  
"Oh, I can just so not wait to meet her!" she exclaimed in a somewhat quieter tone. "I haven't seen her for like such a long time!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes inconspicuously at the display she was putting. Or rather the delusion she was living. Acting that Serena de'Mara was her best friend certainly is not going to get her in favor with the campus queen or raise her social status.  
  
"Honey, let's go and meet her. She should probably be here within the next five minutes before the bell." She whined as she dragged the powerful male by his left arm. Irritation is slowly graduating to anger. But Darien caught himself just in time to suppress this oncoming disaster. With a contempt sigh, the great king of campus let himself be dragged across the bustling great hall by a mere female with Malachite following close behind.  
  
'I suppose I can give the queen her proper greeting' concluded Darien, 'After all, I have missed her after trying to make conversation with airheaded little whores.'  
  
Just as they reached the front entrance, her majesty came right on cue.  
  
Serena walked through the magnificent double oak doors of Montgomery Academy with a dazzling smile to greet her fellow peers. As expected, a riot of greetings and welcoming showered upon her arrival. The monarch was back.  
  
Unintimidated by the attack of her supposed best friends with bear hugs, she proceeded with the utmost confidence towards the crowds where numerous hands awaited to pet her back and gesture the happiness of her arrival. Her inner circle, as usual, was obediently behind her in happiness.  
  
Darien Shield smiled seductively as she glanced in his direction with a raised eyebrow. Immediately, Sherry went to greet her with the utmost friendliness. Serena politely accepted her overenthusiatic greeting with a polite smile and proceeded down the hall.  
  
But this time, Darien's deep midnight blue orbs did not follow her action. He was deeply concentrated on something else, or rather someone else.  
  
After the dramatic entrance of Serena de'Mara, a certain someone else came marching in as well. The certain someone that had way too much confidence for his own good. The certain someone that was becoming a major threat on campus for Darien. The certain someone named Demando Roelestra.  
  
Demando Roelestra, the heir of the Roelestra Empire and the supposed stepbrother of Serena de'Mara. And to Darien's assumption, the one that had drove her here this morning. There was a particular something about the guy that unnerved Darien to no end. Was it his constant silent observation? Or was it his ruthless tactics to get women in bed? Or was it his hidden leadership quality that Darien could sense from a three-mile radius? Or was it all, and more?  
  
Darien wouldn't put it pass Roelestra to fuck his own stepsister. After all, what was the crime? They were in no way related by blood and probably have recently just met. Hell, if he had a stepsister like Serena de'Mara, he would be rejoicing with happiness. But he didn't, so the acquirement for Serena de'Mara's affection had just turned from a one-man show to a race.  
  
Nailing Serena de'Mara was every guys dream in the academy. She was not only known for her breathtaking golden beauty, but for her remarkable intelligence and leadership as well. Flirting with her was an endless cycle of boom and bust. One day she may take it flattering, but another day offensive. She was a puzzle that enticed Darien to no end. And if Demando Roelestra nailed her first, Darien could kiss both his pride and campus title good bye.  
  
Demando Roelestra was climbing the social chart with remarkable speed. Of course, it is expectant of the heir of an empire to be amongst the elite of the school, but no one had taken so much public admiration and wonderment in such a short period of time. With the added threat of getting personal with Serena de'Mara, Demando Roelestra may proclaim himself a campus god with endless worshipers. Darien had to think fast to eliminate this threat. Thank god that Serena was complete ice when it comes to dating.  
  
But nonetheless, Darien had been chasing after her for too long to allow some other guy to just swoop in and take his kill. Despite his historic failure, it was still a hunt.  
  
A hunt he did not want to lose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Perhaps in another lifetime, Mina Richards and Serena de'Mara could have been close friends. In a way distant reality that is. But in this current setting, Mina and Serena were anything but close. She might have been the little Angel of the school, but Mina was not fooled for a second by her continuous charade.  
  
Ever since freshman year, Mina had always remembered Serena to be the Little Miss Perfect. The queen of campus and the straight A honor student. She had it all: brains, beauty, wealth, and popularity. To say that Serena de'Mara was the most successful pupil that the elite Montgomery Academy had ever raised would be a very correct statement. However, life has not been treating Mina so well.  
  
Upon being born into a rapidly declining family empire, Mina was not lavished with many of the same riches her fellow peers were privileged with. In fact, not even half. While living in a simple modest two-story home, the Richards family lived off what little they had saved of their previous multinational corporation. Perhaps Mina had her moronic grandfather to thank for that. The crack addictive sadistic alcoholic bastard that had made numerous fatal mistakes that took to undo what countless generations of Richards had built. Ever since the 1800's, the Richards family had been proclaimed one of the wealthiest families in America.  
  
'Now look at us!' Mina grimaced with internal devastation. Her father was a bank manager and her mother a nurse. The only reason she and her six-year- old sister had a place in the prestigious Montgomery Academy was because of their old respected family name. The family name that had become the laughing stock of the whole elite community.  
  
Upon entering the high school of the rich, Mina has always been found at the bottom of the social ladder. Although her lack of wealth had been one of the major factors contributing to her misfortune, her common looks and lack of charisma are what really drove her down. All in all, Mina Richards was a poor, plain commoner that the rest of the elite named as a loser. Especially Serena de'Mara and her inner circle.  
  
While Serena was the beautiful goddess all guys chased, she was the common girl that all guys thought would make a nice temporary fuck when boredom hits. If not for the light complexion of both girls, Serena and Mina would be the exact opposites in life.  
  
Perhaps it was sheer jealousy that drove Mina towards this deepening hatred of Serena de'Mara. Perhaps it was Serena's continuous taunting. Perhaps both. But one fact remained, Mina's sole purpose in life was to bring Serena de'Mara crumbling to the ashes, even if it took the remainder of her miserable life.  
  
There were previous attempts made by Mina, but never enough to even dent the Golden Girl's reputation. Not even enough to touch her in the slightest way. Serena was always at the top of the social ladder while Mina was at the bottom. To bring down Serena, Mina had to think big.  
  
And her thinking big came in the form of Demando Roelestra.  
  
"de'Mara, you're gonna wish that you never came back" murmured Mina as she looked down the hall upon the cheering procession to welcome her arrival. Mina had a gut feeling that Demando would be the answer to her solution.  
  
And her gut feeling was seldom wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm SO glad your back!" screeched a slender blond as she ran over at lightning speed to hug Serena. To any observer ignorant of the happenings of Montgomery Academy, they would most definitely assume that the two girls were best friends who have not seen each other over years. However, that assumption would be more than wrong.  
  
While the girl rattled on about how much she missed her, Serena did everything within her power to even remember this girl's name. Just another one of the anonymous cheerleaders that worshipped her.  
  
"Oh come now Cloe, give Serena some room to breathe" commanded Anne as she approached Serena with a welcoming smile. The girl now known as Cloe reluctantly obliged. Despite her desire to get on Serena de'Mara's good side, she still did not want to risk the wrath of Anne Rose. Not unless she had Serena de'Mara's full support.  
  
"Serena honey, I missed you" proclaimed Anne as she bombarded Serena with yet another hug, although in a more civilized manner. What was it with preps and hugs? "So how was France?"  
  
"Good" Serena replied as she resumed her walk to the cafeteria before the little inconvenience. Of course, Anne chose to follow Serena in show of a strong friendship bond that Serena was pretty sure she didn't share. This school was filled with girls who had the illusion that they were great friends with Serena de'Mara.  
  
"Just good?"  
  
"Well, actually great. I met a lot of interesting people." Serena further explained while reminiscing the numerous hot anonymous guys she spent her nights with. Certainly a pleasure.  
  
"Sounds like you had a great time" Anne observed, although not quite understanding how good. No one would ever suspect the Golden Girl of any wrongdoing.  
  
"I did. So how are things with you?"  
  
"As usual, school work, cheerleading practice, and parties. Doesn't get more exciting than this." Replied Anne in boredom.  
  
"Oh come now, something exciting must have happened during the last three weeks."  
  
"Well.Your stepbrother showed up. If hatred counts as excitement, I have never been so excited in my life! The guy is an ASSHOLE!"  
  
"I take it you two have dated?" inquired Serena, although perfectly well knowing the answer already, thanks to her daily updates in France. Demando publicly humiliated Anne. Who would have guessed that the newbie had the guts to dump the head cheerleader after only three days? That did wonders for his rapidly growing reputation.  
  
"I'm not even gonna go there" grimaced Anne in seething fury as she recalled last week's event.  
  
At last the two have arrived upon the double wood doors leading into the magnificent large chamber serving as the cafeteria. Upon entrance, Serena immediately saw Michelle waving to her from their usual table.  
  
"I'll see you later" she proclaimed to Anne as she began to head to the most elevated table in the school. Anne nodded in acceptance as she also headed to her place two tables down. No need to follow to where she would most definitely not be welcome.  
  
"Hi guys" greeted Serena as she arrived in her usual spot at the center.  
  
"Where've you been girl?" asked Ray with curiosity. "We've been waiting for you for a good five minutes now."  
  
"Just around, greeting the usual people" replied Serena with boredom. Ray nodded in acceptance at her leaders aloof response. Serena did not like to be questioned much.  
  
Rachel Cornwalis, the second in command. Also known as the performer of the group as she already plunged into a career of modeling with high hopes of future acting jobs coming her way. And why wouldn't they? With her long raven strands and violet orbs, she was the classical dark beauty the studios were lacking. All knew she would look good on screen, and her fierce temper made her the perfect character.  
  
"So how was class this morning?" asked Michelle Gregory, the artist of the group. A painter and a musician. Her voice was the melodic tune that went in perfect harmony with the deep ocean. With aquamarine hair and equally stunning orbs, she was known as the chaste aquatic beauty with a very gentle temper.  
  
"Rather boring" replied Serena when recalling the unlimited praises of teachers and their happiness upon her safe return. They were getting too easy to please. "So your exhibit still on tonight?"  
  
"For sure" Michelle replied. "My sponsors would have a heart attack if I didn't. Apparently, they've got the idea that I'll be the next "big one" or something."  
  
"So did the media" commented Trista, the brain of the group, in her usual serious tone. "Why won't you be? Your paintings are seriously the best of this generation."  
  
Michelle nodded in acceptance. Praises were commonly given in upper society, but if true or not was in the eye of the beholder. However, coming from Trista, it was probably true.  
  
Trista Reed was not a person that gave praises lightly. As president of the Honors society, she saw it as her responsibility to give others her truest critique, however sour that may be. With dark green hair on the edge of black and dark cinnamon orbs, she was the mystical beauty of the group. The one that makes a person feel ignorant upon her presence.  
  
"Hey Ray, party still on Friday?" spoke Lita as she took another bite of her perfectly prepared stir-fry.  
  
Lita Finning, the athletic of the group. From volleyball to soccer, she's played them all. Actually, she was captain of all the teams. Colleges threw themselves at her feet in hopes of her accepting their scholarships, but none beat the offers made by the national sport societies. To say that Lita was momentarily unattainable would be an understatement. The girl didn't know which sport to go pro at. With dark brown hair and forest green orbs, she would make any sports illustrator work out with her earthly beauty.  
  
"Definitely," replied Ray with a malicious grin. "It'll blow Emerald's completely off!"  
  
"What do you got so against her?" Michelle, always the nicest one, asked with an amused wonder. Unfortunately, the group was not known for its sainthood.  
  
"Nothing" Ray replied nonchalantly. "The girl just pisses me off."  
  
"The whole school pisses me off" commented Lita. "People are so slow!"  
  
"I take it your experiencing some trouble with the basketball team?" inquired Serena with amusement.  
  
"That'll be an understatement" muttered Lita. "The fuckers don't even know how to dribble right!"  
  
"So what's got the rest of you so down?" further questioned Serena.  
  
"Just the boredom of life in general" replied Ray with a yawn.  
  
"Well, you guys wanna go for a ride?" suggested Michelle with a smile.  
  
"You're still not tired of that new Jaguar?" Trista asked with a raised eyebrow, receiving a strong 'no' from Michelle in her sudden excitement.  
  
"So let's go then" proclaimed Serena, the rightful decision-maker of the group. The rest nodded without care. As the golden blond got up and began to head towards the exit, the rest four followed in perfect synchronization.  
  
With perfect grace the elite clique exited the large chamber. Although Montgomery Academy was known for its prestigious students, the de'Mara clique was beyond prestige. Amongst the rich families dominating the school, they were able to make a title for themselves and launch a successful career. In sight of all this money, they were yet able to head out into the world to look for more.  
  
And that is what made them the best of the best.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demando watched as the blue Jaguar pulled out of the school parking lot in its exclusive spot. The de'Mara circle has left school premises.  
  
"How was it baby..?" Asked the brunet in her seductive tone as she slowly slid his large membrane out of her mouth. Release had finally hit the bored shitless Demando.  
  
"Good" he replied nonchalantly as he began to zip up his pants. The brunet waited in desperation for a more elevating praise, but none came.  
  
"That's it?!" she cried out with both disbelief and hurt.  
  
"I've had better" commented Demando as he began to climb out of his car. The brunet was soon to follow.  
  
"You ASSWHOLE! Come back here!" she shrieked with indignity. Demando, ignoring the shrilling noise, locked his car with a sound beep of his remote and began to enter the school.  
  
"Did you hear me bastard?!" the voice continued, at last breaking Demando's spell of silence.  
  
"Fuck off whore, before I do something drastic " Demando issued his warning. The warning that should not be taken lightly. After all, during the short period of three weeks, he was known to carry out his grave threats. Every single one.  
  
At least having half a brain, the brunet left the sliver prince with a last seething glare. But she knew deep down that she would come running back if he would have her.  
  
Demando entered the Academy with a smile. It was good to know how much power he held over others.  
  
"I trust you were gone for a just cause" inquired Andrew as he fell in step beside Demando.  
  
"Yes" the silver prince replied with a grin. "Although I didn't expect you back so soon."  
  
"The authorities decided it wasn't my shipment" stated Andrew. "So what's been happening the past two days?"  
  
"Well, Serena de'Mara came back, if you haven't heard all the commotion yet."  
  
"Hell, who hasn't." Andrew proclaimed. "So did you meet her in person yet?"  
  
"Of course, she is after all, my stepsister."  
  
"I take it you drive into town every night with her sleeping right next door."  
  
"A man's got to satisfy his needs somehow."  
  
"Still trying to nail her?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Demando replied with a grin of confidence.  
  
"Roelestra, your gonna regret this" warned Andrew. "She may look all innocent, but she is most definitely NOT!"  
  
"Don't I know it" muttered Demando as he recalled the brief conversations with her.  
  
"Not only will she destroy you completely, but what tiny fraction of you left would be sourly taken care of by Shields. He got his eyes set on her ever since sophomore year."  
  
"Guess I'll have to take him out of the picture." Demando spoke with the utmost confidence.  
  
"Good luck on that" the blonde snorted at the lost cause. Shields cannot be taken out of the picture. He's been part of it ever since de'Mara's arrival.  
  
"Just watch and learn my friend, watch and learn." With a pat on the shorter man's shoulder, Demando picked up his pace towards the cafeteria.  
  
Strolling down the hall with the confidence of a god, he was unaware of the penetrating gaze of a pair of blue orbs seething with determination.  
  
Mina Richards wanted this alliance bad.  
  
Author Note: I appreciate all of your great support and patience. My next chapter should come out within the following month. For those of you interested in the La Morte, it should be updated within the next two weeks. Sorry if I cannot arrange a sooner date.  
  
Please don't forget to review me. I'm always enjoying your input. 


	4. Trouble Brewing

Dangerous Minds  
  
Chapter Four: Trouble Brewing  
  
"Good morning fellow students of Montgomery Academy, this your morning announcement."  
  
The once noisy atmosphere quickly died down within the magnificent hallways of the castle school as the entire student body absorbed the school news with mild interest to be stored as a gossip topic later.  
  
"First of all, the executive student council would like to announce the great success of the fund-raiser on Friday. With over 10 million dollars raised, thanks to the generous donations of our participants, our school will be once again able to provide all our necessities and see to our comforts within this friendly atmosphere.  
  
There will be a Valentine's Dance next Friday. All students are encouraged to attend in honor of school spirit. The cost is only 150 dollars per person, available for advance orders. Feel free to bring a date."  
  
A buzz of excitement circulated throughout the halls. Topics of who will be there and who will not immediately sailed through every mind. Nobody wanted to miss a dance that was going to be the hot topic of the school for the next week. But at the same time, no one wanted to be seen at a lame dance that nobody hot was attending. And the hot list mainly consisted of the sovereigns of the school, whom everybody knew the identity of. And if it really did turn out to be a must go, the problem of the date part also plagued most of the population.  
  
"Our girls basketball team scored another victory against Gregory Prep Academy. Congratulations go out to all the players. Hope our winning season continues at the boys basketball game tomorrow at Lord Dashwood High School. This has been your morning announcement brought to you by your student relation coordinator, Lance Gordon. Thank you fellow students and have a nice day."  
  
Serena De'Mara smiled with hidden mockery as most of the passing male species either looked at her in hope or desperation. Some didn't even have the guts to hope, as, in Serena's opinion, was completely correct. After all, it was widely known that no pathetic guy, no matter how rich his family is, stood even a chance with the school queen. All except one, or more accurately although not commonly known, two. Darien Shield and Demando Roelestra. The king and his toughest rival yet.  
  
*~*  
  
"What's your take on this Shields?" Malachite questioned with a lopsided grin. "Any new intended conquest for the great player?"  
  
"Had most of the hot women in this dam place and the ones I didn't are already taken by Roelestra. And you know that I don't go for leftovers Norton, no matter whose." Retorted Darien with uninterested superiority. "Besides, I don't go through such a bother just to score with a girl."  
  
"Point taken." Nodded Malachite in agreement. "So what's your plan then? No show?"  
  
"No, I'm showing with De'Mara" Announced Darien with the utmost confidence bordering on arrogance. It was time to let the school know she was his, whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Come on Shields, you know the woman is never going to agree. I swear, if she wasn't so cold to everybody, I'd think she was a lesbian."  
  
"I have ways to make even lesbians turn straight." Assured Darien. "All I need is Roelestra out of the way."  
  
"How do you suggest on pulling that off?" Asked Norton with the cock of a silver eyebrow. "After all, the two live in the same house and now share neutral parents."  
  
"Through distractions." Darien replied with a mischievous smirk as he pulled his Calculus book out of his spacious locker and headed for first period, leaving his supposed best friend to ponder exactly what he meant.  
  
*~*  
  
'This is your big chance Mina' the blonde announced to herself. 'Just go up to Demando Roelestra and ask him. Screw tradition, just ask him!'  
  
But no matter how much she tried, Mina Richards could not convince herself to do the unthinkable, that is, ask a guy out instead of waiting to be asked out. Why? It is not purely tradition that made this move a taboo in her book, but also a fact of self-respect. If she was to degrade herself to the level of being so desperate as asking someone out, then she would just once again show to the whole school that she was officially at the bottom of the social ladder. And if there was anything a former elite couldn't take, it was total humiliation. Although she was broke and friendless, she would not portray herself as desperate also. And that led her back to square one. That is, how to approach Demando Roelestra, the new player on campus challenging the power of Darien Shields.  
  
Within two months, the guy was able to climb from a nobody to second only to the king of the school. How the guy did it, was a mystery to everyone, and she, Mina Richards, was certainly no exception. But the new circulation rumor was that he enlisted the help of his stepsister. Serena De'Mara.  
  
Although Mina was no longer part of the inn-crowd, she always prided herself in knowing everything that was going on amongst the cliques. But that doesn't mean she had to believe any of the rumors going around, and this one was just as ludicrous as ever. Serena De'Mara was not found of charity. No matter how much she supported it in her phony little speeches, the truth had never eluded Mina. Serena De'Mara was too much of a narcissistic little bitch to give a dam about anyone else. Everything she does is for her own gain either one way or another.  
  
Thus the fast gained popularity of Demando Roelestra was still an enigma to Mina. However, that was not her concern. Her concern was to get Roelestra as an ally. After all, the guy must hate De'Mara. He was the only cunning guy, in fact, the only guy, who probably knew De'Mara's true colors. He had to since he's been leaving in the same house as her for the past two months. De'Mara might be clever and manipulative, but certainly not even she could put up high defenses every moment of her life. She had bound to have slipped during Roelestra's stay, and he was smart enough to realize when she did.  
  
He was even better than an inside source in De'Mara's little club. And Mina Richards was not going to let such an opportunity to utterly destroy Serena De'Mara pass by her. And thus in the moment of desperation, a plan formulated.  
  
Demando Roelestra, like any straight male in the world, submitted to the ruling of his dick. And that means, he could not resist a seduction.  
  
*~*  
  
Humans were created by nature to be wild and ruthless. They started off as barbarians eliminating all those within their path, including their own kin, in their quest to satisfy their internal void for power. As time progressed, soon a more civilized fashion of conquer began to manifest and a moral conscience began to form within their minds. Soon the human moral began to tame the once wild beast, drawing a distinguished line between right and wrong. No longer did they seek power despite the cost, now they sought power if only it was compatible to their mind. The old ruthless ways were forgotten as humans developed their many ideologies on power and the way to obtain it. To say that with the development of a moral conscience, the humans began to gradually soften and turn into the law abiding citizens they are today would be completely true.  
  
However, generations of moral imprint have not effected all humans. There were still many out there who followed the old barbaric ways of their ancestors, although in a more modernly adapted method. These were the people that obtained the positions of power without the pathetic presence of a conscience to tame them.  
  
And Serena De'Mara knew that she was one of these people.  
  
No matter how complicated or simple a plan may be, she has never forgotten its initial purpose. To obtain power. She has not, like many of her fellow peers, fell under the influence of society's guide to justice. What is justice but really a set of rules that benefit the powerful? There are no laws, only a set of ideologies set by a certain group of people holding the reigns of power. And Serena intended to share this privilege, no matter the cost.  
  
And it is for this reason that she currently attended her monthly volunteer duty at the orphanage. Being the student body president, it was up to her to set an "example" for the students, and thus it was a mandatory commitment. Contrary to what others believe, there is no moral satisfaction involved, only conquest for power cleverly disguised.  
  
"Sere, can you do this?" Asked an eager scrawny little boy as he licked his nose with his gruesomely long tongue.  
  
Serena smiled impressively in response. "No I can't Ricky. Wow! Neat trick!" With the admiration of the beautiful girl he had hoped to gain, the little 7-year-old boy skipped away in happiness, but not before tightly hugging Serena in farewell.  
  
'God, this is why I'm NEVER having children' thought Serena with sheer disgust as she went to serve lunch to the hungry orphans. 'Yes, just an hour more till I can get out of this depressing shit whole.'  
  
With grace and care, Serena ventured forward to the front of the rapidly growing line to pour never ending disgusting water soup in severely chipped bowls. As always, no hint of nuisance appeared on her perfectly symmetrical face, leaving all ignorant to her real thoughts.  
  
Upon a full hour of what suspiciously felt like waitressing to Serena, she at last waved goodbye to the orphanage and headed out to the vast open road on her yellow Porsche. The racing wind combed through her golden mass of long hair as she added even more velocity to her already high speeding car. There was nothing more she loved than the dangerous excitement she felt when the trees and buildings passed her by in a blur of color. Nothing more she loved than watching all those people glancing at her with envy as she sped ahead towards success.  
  
Suddenly, Serena became aware of a blazing red Ferrari behind her. Not only was the vehicle keeping up with her speed, it was also unnecessarily close to her bumper.  
  
"Why does that car look so familiar.." Serena muttered in curiosity as she tried to study the driver on her rearview mirror. Silver hair, black shades, a cocky sneer, and stylish yet casual clothes. "That must be Demando." Her dear new stepbrother that she had rather grown found of.  
  
Upon the fast approaching red lights, Serena slowed down her car by a considerable amount of speed and waited for her dear stepbrother to catch up. As she stopped in front of the flowing traffic, the Ferrari pulled up beside her on the other lane as its passenger continued to smirk with amusement.  
  
"So has my dear sister come from her monthly act of kindness?" Demando asked in a taunting tone.  
  
"Well, dear brother, as alien as it may sound to you, the rest of us actually have future goals that doesn't involve fucking airheaded supermodels." Replied Serena with indifference. "And helping the less fortunate is a way to accomplish these goals and make myself a better person."  
  
"Oh cut the crap princess." Demando sighed. "We both know you're doing this to aggrandize yourself Serena." He knew she was a manipulative little bitch and she knew that he knew. Thus an odd sort of alliance was formed between the two, although trust came nowhere within the equation. It was sort of like an uneasy truce.  
  
"If you want to be illustrious, you have to make sacrifices." Stated Serena.  
  
"Well, sister dear, if we ever need a demagogue leader, you will be the first one I'd think to elect." Mocked Demando, that highly irritation grin still on his face.  
  
"How kind of you." Muttered Serena with deep sarcasm as she turned her attention to the flowing traffic to ignore his retorts.  
  
"We're you headed sis?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Care for a race?" Challenged Demando.  
  
"I'd feel bad if you lose dear brother." Taunted Serena with confidence.  
  
"It'd take my chances"  
  
"Very well then. I don't compete without incentives. So what is it that you offer Demando?"  
  
"Why, my bed at your full disposal." Replied Demando as if it was the most desirable thing in the world.  
  
"As delicious as that sounds, I would much prefer something more...useful." Serena suggested. "Something like a future favor."  
  
"And what its is that you would offer in return sister dear?"  
  
"What do you desire?" Tempted Serena with a seductive grin.  
  
"My previous offer didn't sound that bad." Pondered Demando in deliberate taunting. "Or you could come with me to the dance."  
  
"The Valentine's Dance?" Serena shouted with incredibility.  
  
"I believe that is the only dance at our half ass school."  
  
"Out of the question Roelestra!" Yelled Serena with defiance. "NO FUKCING WAY! We're supposed to be brothers and sisters for god's sake and you want- "  
  
"Step" interrupted Demando. "We are in no way related by blood, thank god."  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"Then what is the point Serena?" Asked Demando with annoyance. "That you're precious little rep will be ruined? Come on sister dear, stop being so vain. I know that being the little miss student body president, you have to go in order to support school spirit. Now, wouldn't it be humiliating to show up alone to the Valentine Dance? Or are you simply counting on that moron Shields to take you?"  
  
"It would be an option.." Muttered Serena with a glare.  
  
"So you think you're going to lose this race then?" Questioned Demando with his trademark smirk back.  
  
"You wish Roelestra."  
  
"Then why the hell are you so scarred of the losing consequences?"  
  
"Because, although it has a very small chance of happening, it can still happen nonetheless."  
  
"Well, too late to contemplate De'Mara" Informed Demando as the lights to the crossing traffic turned yellow and the last few cars zoomed by. "It's now or never!" Yelling these last two words in warning, the blazing Ferrari sped through the open road ahead just as the lights turned green.  
  
Hesitation overtook the glamorous blond as she contemplated her chances of loosing. A sudden feeling of low confidence overtook her senses, instantly igniting her powerful pride.  
  
"Oh fuck it!" Serena muttered in resignation, as she jammed her Gucci heels on the gas pedal and let the wind overtake her senses.  
  
*~*  
  
"FUCK!" Yelled Demando at the top of his lungs as another red light blocked his path while he was only a few blocks away from the finish line. He was aware of the bright yellow Porsche gaining on him from behind. Although it thrilled him that Serena had taken the challenge, it was no use to him if he lost in the end. More humiliating in fact. But Demando was not the kind of man to panic in tough situations. He allowed himself some room to think.  
  
'Even if she catches up, she'll still have to stop in front of the lights.' Demando assured himself. But his regained confidence suddenly dwindled as he saw the Porsche behind him pull into a residential street.  
  
"What the hell is she up to?" Demando wondered out loud. That way led nowhere near to their estate.  
  
'A short cut?' contemplated Demando, but all worry suddenly left him as the lights turned green again. There's no way in hell she's going to make it before him. He could see the top of the Roelestra Estate from here. And it wasn't far. Not far at all.  
  
*~*  
  
Demando pulled up to the large driveway of the Roelestra Estate with the utmost confidence. He was ready to collect his prize. However, with the sight of the yellow Porsche sitting right in front of the main doors with his desired prize leaning on it, all hope within Demando crumpled into dust.  
  
"Nice to see you back brother darling." Taunted Serena with the most arrogant smirk. "I've been waiting for a while now."  
  
"How the hell did you get here so fast!" Demanded Demando, seething with fury. He never lost a challenge. NEVER. "Why, Demando, did I wound your pride?"  
  
"How." He warned for an answer.  
  
"I guess it helps when you've been living in this city for half your life." Replied Serena with a casual shrug. "You didn't really expect to beat me on my own turf did you?"  
  
Demando glared, his fury slowly residing.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but unlike you, some of us actually have places of importance to go to." Declared Serena as she began to walk towards the double oak doors. "See you later dear brother. I'll hope that you keep your word about the favor."  
  
Demando nodded with a smile, his former arrogance regained. This may be the first time he lost in about 5 years, but it did not eat at his pride. In fact, with her enticing victory, Serena captured the desire of the silver haired god even more.  
  
And Demando loved a tougher challenge all the more. She may have won a battle, but he will win the war. And that's all that matters.  
  
*~*  
  
"So what's the plan regarding the Valentine's Dance Sere?" Asked Ray as she took a casual bite out of her perfectly organic apple. Ray didn't give a crap about the so-called "organic health". She just liked the price that was tagged on to these fruits. Perfectly expensive.  
  
The De'Mara inner circle was currently eating one of their rare lunches in the school cafeteria. Gazes of envy, admiration, and even lust were directed at the highly elevated table from all corners of the room. Yet, this in no way bothered the five as they continued to casually eat their perfect lunches prepared by their highly professional cooks.  
  
"We're going." Stated Serena with a wave of her hand. The other four nodded in acceptance, not the least bit in objection as to her decision. That was the way it has always been, she made the decision and they followed it. Thus everything was right in the world, with them on top of it.  
  
"Who's taking you?" Asked Lita with a raised eyebrow. "I hope it's not Roelestra. It may not look so good if you two showed up together."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got him under control." Ensured Serena with a mysterious grin. "He's on a leash."  
  
"Roelestra's is smarter than your average rich boy." Warned Trista as she turned another page of her thick book. "Don't take him lightly Serena."  
  
"Worry less about me and more about your upcoming debate with Elksworn." Cautioned Serena with her piercing cold gaze planted on the academic genius. No one challenged her judgment and authority. "It would be a shame if we lost our winning streak."  
  
Trista nodded her head in acceptance of the one in higher authority. If there was one thing she has come to learn of Serena over the past few years of hanging around her, is that she did not like to share power.  
  
"So who are you going with then Sere?" Michelle asked quickly as to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I've decided to give every guy a chance." She declared before taking a mouthful of her Caesar salad.  
  
"Oh?" Michelle looked on in puzzlement. "Do explain how that works."  
  
"Well, I have decided to give every guy that asks me a chance. I will accept the offer from the guy who shows the most self-confidence and technique of presentation."  
  
"Intense." Commented Lita with a whistle. "So what's the occasion for the sudden act of generosity?"  
  
"Nothing. Just testing my waters and broadening my horizons." Serena answered in her usual ambiguous manner.  
  
"Very well then, here comes your first candidate." Stated Ray with a nod towards Darien Shield's fast approaching figure. Serena smiled. So the games have begun already.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies." Greeted the king smoothly in his seductive tone. Nods were given around the table. He may have been extremely hot and desirable, but none of the four dared to make a move on something Serena may have wanted. It was an unwritten rule none dared to break.  
  
"Good afternoon Darien, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Greeted Serena in response with a pleasant smile she has been accustomed to wearing.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Serena." Answered Darien as he gently took hold of her well-manicured hands and lightly pressed his lips to it. A broader smile graced Serena's lips at his act of romance. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he produced a blood red rose from his back. "A rose for the fair lady."  
  
Serena accepted the gift with a courteous nod. She could feel the dangerous enigma emitting from the thorns as she delicately held the stem with her slender forefingers.  
  
"I have come to ask if I may have the added pleasure and honor of escorting you to the Valentine's Dance. Not a single male on earth can match up to your perfection, but I would rather see your lovely complexion wasted on me than some other fortunate fool."  
  
Serena raised a golden eyebrow in amusement. "Very well, will you allow me a 3 day grace to decide upon your offer?"  
  
"But of course my lady." Bowed Darien with a grin. In translation, her answer was a maybe, and in his previous and only experience, her maybe was a yes cleverly disguised to test his limits.  
  
"Thank you then Darien." Dismissed Serena as she watched the king of the school flash her with one of his killer smiles one last time before walking towards the exit of the cafeteria to be instantly joined by his loyal subjects. But before his complete departure from the room, he glanced back at the illustrious blond one last time, as if to mark her as his own.  
  
"Well Serena," spoke Ray, breaking the silence after Darien's departure. "You're not going to have a better presentation than that."  
  
"Point taken." Agreed Serena. Without Demando as a candidate, she definitely wasn't going to have a better presentation that that.  
  
*~*  
  
Demando could feel various glares of hatred and lust directed at him from most of the female population. And did nothing to discomfort him in any way as he continued he's confident stroll down the magnificent hall of the academy.  
  
"So how's the ongoing battle with Shields?" Asked a voice that has become all too familiar to Demando during the past two months. Andrew was back from suspension.  
  
"Well my friend, not much has happened during the past three days of your absence." Replied Demando with a smirk.  
  
"Other than you fucking another twenty hot chics?" The dirty blond added. "They would've suspended me longer, but their school fee counts by the day."  
  
"You know Baldwin, perhaps if you grew smarter about your shipments, you wouldn't be caught this often."  
  
"Oh, does the great lord have a suggestion for this little hardworking peasant?" Mocked Andrew. "Pray do tell."  
  
"Well, for starters, dissociate yourself with your current pathetic partners and let me introduce you to some REAL drug lords with money. Then we'll see how far you get in this business without busting your ass in jail every week."  
  
"Oh?" Inquired Andrew skeptically. "You, the lord of narcissism, is willing to go out of your own way to help a poor fellow like me? What's the catch?"  
  
"Nothing. Your pathetic life has stopped amusing me so I have decided to help you change it." Replied Demando.  
  
"And...?" Andrew pressed.  
  
"And you could provide me with a generous size of your product for me to test the quality."  
  
"Ah, so there is a catch." Andrew smiled. "So you want free access to my product whenever you want in exchange for introducing me to some drug lords with fat wallets?"  
  
"Pretty much." Confirmed Demando.  
  
"Well then buddy, when do we start?"  
  
"Very well, shall we say tonight at 9 you'll meet me at my house?"  
  
"You mean your freaking huge and expensive estate?" Clarified Andrew. Even by the aristocratic class standards, the Roelestra Estate was incredulously impressive.  
  
"If you say so." Demando shrugged as he eyed the firm ass off a red headed cheerleader making out with one of her many boyfriends. He was sure he fucked her before, but he just couldn't recall exactly when. All those girls' faces become a blur to him after a while, which is about an hour.  
  
But one face will forever stand clear in his thoughts. The perfect face of Serena De'Mara. His dear stepsister he's lusted over since day one.  
  
"So how do you know these drug lords anyway?" Asked Andrew, interrupting his contemplation on women, or one in particular.  
  
"Long story." Dismissed Demando, before turning a corner opposite to Andrew's destination. "See you after school man."  
  
"Alright, see you then and don't forget our deal Roelestra!" Called Andrew to his back. The young silver god answered with a wave of his hand as he continued down the hallway. But before reaching one of the many double oak doors leading to his chemistry classroom, a slim blond abruptly bumped into him.  
  
Demando eyed the blond with interest. If not of her lack of enigmatic charisma and air of confident superiority, she could be considered quite alike in physical appearance to Serena De'Mara. Both blond with crystal blue eyes. Both matching in size and extremely hot.  
  
'Perhaps I have just found my subsitude for De'Mara' contemplated Demando as the blond looked up at him with a seductive grin. Immediately he extended his hand for an introduction.  
  
"Hey there beautiful, I'm Demando." She accepted his hand with a gracious shake of her own delicate ones.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mina."  
  
*~*  
  
AN: Sorry for such a long update. With the start of school, I have not been able to spare much time for my stories. But since Christmas break has begun, I have made it my sole duty to update all of my stories. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for my next one.  
  
And don't forget to leave your comments in reviews. 


End file.
